


ursa major.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Mormor Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: "That's Ursa Major and that's Ursa Minor."





	ursa major.

The sky was an inky, dark canvas, dotted with white spots that lit up the ground below.

Two men lay below it, bodies curled up against each other on the hood of a car, a blanket draped over them. One of them, with a tired smile on his face, pointed towards the heavens, the other’s eyes following his finger.

“And that’s Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.” The man murmured into the others’ chest, letting his eyes fall close.

“It’s beautiful, Jim.” The other replied, wrapping his arm around Jim, who nodded sleepily and sighed.

“Jim?” He whispered after a moment, glancing down at the man in his arms, who looked up st him with loving eyes.

“Yes, Seb?” He replied, voice scratchy from sleep. Sebastian smiled endearingly, running his fingers through the soft brown locks.

“I love you.” The words were new to him, but not entirely displeasing. He rather liked the feeling of them leaving his lips. He knew he definitely liked the look Jim gave him when the words did leave, the look of joy, shock, innocence, and pure adoration. If he could relive one moment in time, over and over, it would be this.

“I love you too, Seb.”


End file.
